


[Translation] Discipline

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, F/M, Inspired by Darth Vader Comics, M/M, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: He had pledged his loyalty to the Order of the Sith Lords a long time ago, but he had never fully grasped the meaning of it until now.





	[Translation] Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [惩戒](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355164) by chenxx94. 



> Inspired by the Darth Vader comic series. Anyone ship this? No? Count me in. My friend said this ship was called Burnt Human Stub.
> 
> Translator's note: I should have published it in one go but I haven't finished the rest so... and I need a beta for this. Can anyone help?

Discipline

chenxx94

Darth Vader didn’t really care for something as trifling as sleep. That was not to say he didn’t try to catch some when he could. After all, sleep revitalized him. Besides, he always hoped he could dream of Padme.

The Padme in his memory would hold his hands in the garden of Naboo talking about everything and nothing, about things that delighted her or upsetting. Young Skywalker would listen, fixing his eyes on her. Her words blurred from time to time, and he only caught himself staring when she tugged his hair playfully, complaining that he got carried away again.

“Ani, I’m pregnant.”

Vader couldn’t pinpoint the exact time, but it had been a while since the time when Padme’s lovely face could pacify him instead of startled him out of sleep with a heart beating so fast that he felt it would burst. It happened again, and again, and he knew from the bottom of his soul that fear was no longer the reason that was driving him mad; it’s an untangible flutter and a guilt deep enough to bury their promise of love.

Or, a red-hot jealousy for what it had been and could have been.

He allowed his memories of Padme to surface from time to time just to feel the fierce emotions of guilt, anger and regret clashing against his ribcage as a reminder of a bare past so real and innocent words so foolish. He wondered when promises ran counter to the path of reality, should have one blamed the person who had made them or the mercilessness of destiny.

Not that he believed in it - at least not his own - for he was the one who ended others’ destinies. He brought death when he killed, and brought people to their knees swearing loyalty to him when he showed a slice of merciless mercy. He relished the taste of terror – a reflection of his might – as his Master had taught him. He danced among the the shadows of violence cast by his lightsaber, leaving a trail of screams cut short in the throats and terrified eyes frozen by death.

Not the eyes that were staring at him now.

The scrutinizing eyes under the black hood of Emperor Palpatine were the first thing Vader saw after days of coma.

“You have been buried for days, my friend. I am curious about how you managed to survive,” the Emperor asked.

“The Dark Side granted me everything, my Master.” He answered with what was expected of him for a question that the Sith Master probably didn’t really care about. A slight movement of his head assured Vader that the dim-lighted room he was in was indeed his maintenance chamber where all his armor and prosthesises went for their routine checks. He spotted the familiar equipment and droids matching his memory exactly -no more, no less – as those resided in here bore witness to the most private activities. Darth Vader allowed no one to pry into an exposed, fragile and ugly creature such as himself.

The only thing that was redundant was the hooded figure of the Emperor.

Of course, the treacherous thought fleeted away as quickly as it had emerged. In no way it would have appeared again. Vader knew that his Master permitted no rebellious thought even if it was hidden in the deepest mind. Yet, a certain degree of resentment was quite understandable for anyone whose naked body was hooked on the maintenance table, let alone said person was Darth Vader, a Dark Lord of the Sith. So Vader began to calculate how much longer he had to remain in this humiliating position before his maintenance was complete. To his surprise, he was as whole as he could be – all prosthesises were linked back and the repairs of his spine and auxiliary respiration system were done – and the only work left to do was relinking the neural system. With his private medical droids nowhere to be seen, Vader started pondering about the purpose of the the Emperor and the reason behind the treatment which apparently had been going on for some time. No one who had been severed of all limbs and burned into disfigurement wished to be suspended in the air like some specimen on exhibition.

“You have done well, Lord Vader,” the Emperor continued his monologue like he was quite satisfied with the current situation. “However, seeking to eliminate your enemies by burying yourself along with them seems... a little of arbitrary. Isn’t that so, Lord Vader, especially when you could have executed them without endangering your own life in the first place?”

Vader wasn’t surprised that the Emperor found out his suicidal intent, for as long as the Dark Lord wished, nothing could get past his eyes. Explanation was futile, though in abundance, and Vader had no desire to even try. The mission had left him exhausted both physically and psychologically. If the Emperor wished to punish him, so be it.

“Even now I can still feel your desperation and anger. Good. They are the source of your strength. However, if you choose to let these emotions crush you and lead you onto a path of self-destruction, it’s nothing more than a fool’s act!” The Emperor stepped up to face Vader and hold the jaw of his apprentice between his fingers, forcing the younger man to look into his eyes. “I have no need for an apprentice who has lost his will to fight. But listen carefully, _Lord_ Vader, that it will only happen when _I_ decide that I no longer need you. I forbid you to die. Do you understand, my young Apprentice?”

“Yes, my Master. It was foolish of me to disobey you, and I am willing to take any punishment you deem appropriate.”

“Good. Now that we have reached an agreement...” the Emperor released Vader from his grip and started pacing around the room again. Silence fell between them.

Somehow Vader felt it was going to be a different kind of punishment. He had been apprenticed to the Emperor for enough time to know that he was not special. Not in the Emperor’s eyes. He could be discarded and replaced at anytime, for the Rule of Two was cruel and fascinating in the way of always granting only the strongest person the position of Sith Apprentice to further crave for power. The Dark Side of the Force was a gigantic vortex that drew those who yearned for more in before fully devoured them. As the sole reigning Sith Master, the Emperor was standing in the center of it, watching and waiting for any being who had trekked through the Darkness and knelt before him. He granted a desperate person help before harvesting their loyalty; he inspired hatred in one’s heart in the promise of power. He used effective means such as these to subordinate which in essence were the original reasons for countless individuals to swear loyalty to the Empire.

Something cold and harsh made contact with Vader’s back and jolted him out of his contemplation. By instinct he tried to twist his head to look behind him, but in his compromising state, he could see nothing. So he once more lowered his head and waited for the final decision of his Master.

The awkward and odd moment stretched on. With the touch creeping up and down his spine, Vader could feel goosebumps all over himself. He could not speak, or rather, he didn’t know if he should speak. He had no jurisdiction over the Emperor’s punishment. All he could do was to wait and endure.

His patience was soon tested when the unseen sensation paused in its downward exploration at Vader’s amputated thigh. His broken body had been covered in the thick, black armor from prying eyes since the Clone Wars had ended that at the barest touch, all his muscles went tense. He was again laid bare before another living being and the apprehension finally dawned upon him.

He had seen how the Emperor punished his subordinates. He himself had applied many forms of interrogation not dissimilar to what his Master used. Still, Vader seldom fell victim to the Emperor’s sadistic tendency of brutal force. His Master knew him well that his apprentice could not be bent by physical means, and he shall have to mold him by frustrating him and bringing out his annoyance.

Not this time.

Vader felt cold sweat slid down his forehead. He felt the Emperor was pondering for more.

“You don’t like to be touched like this, Lord Vader?” The Emperor was back in sight. “You are tense. Pale even.”

“Because I know I have made a foolish mistake, my Master. I will amend it to calm your anger.”

“Nice words, my Apprentice, won’t change the fact that you are wrong. I am not angry, just disappointed,” he said, taking two steps back to sit on the chair that somehow appeared behind him. “I thought you knew that instead of anger, I despised disappointment more.”

“...” Vader bit his lips and stared at the faint silhouette of the Emperor shrouded in the darkness while calculating what to do next.

“However, since you don’t like it, I won’t force it upon you,” the Emperor’s smirk somehow penetrated the shadows he was in. “From now on, I won’t lay a finger on you during your punishment-”

“Forgive me for-”

“-and, oh, Lord Vader, what happens next has nothing to do with forgiveness.”

***************

Use your imagination:P

  


tbc


End file.
